Possession or Obsession?
by persianpoison
Summary: The prequel to Jealousy. The events leading up to Hermione's choice of leaving Draco. Blaise will be included! Read and Review please!


Possession or Obsession?

We walk through the streets of Hogsmede. My arm wrapped around her waist, holding Hermione close.

She grew into a fine young woman, having finally developed after all those years. A late bloomer if you will.

I'm not the only one who notices this…

I'm but a tall brooding figure cloaked by shadows, following their every movement. Nothing more, nothing less. My infatuation for Draco's recent girlfriend is hidden, as it would be dangerous to steal a Malfoy's possessions.

I know Draco all to well. Soon the possessiveness will become too much for Hermione and she will turn him away in anger of isolation. Yes, I know him all to well.

I feel Draco tense under the gaze of so many upon me. I have become more beautiful, but at a price. Sometimes I wonder whether Draco feels more possessive of me more than anything. It wouldn't be hard to believe. Malfoys are known for those acts.

I sigh silently. Draco has forced my friends away, claiming they were trying to take me from him. This couldn't be further from the truth, but the Dragon of Bad Faith cannot be reasoned with.

I wonder what happened to the kind and trusting Draco that I knew so long ago. He died along with his mother. He trusts no one and that has become another problem in our relationship. I do not know how long this façade can last.

No one can take Hermione away from me. That much I know. If anyone even dares to, there will be hell to pay. That is not a threat, it's a promise.

I watch with obsession glinting in my eyes. She is becoming increasingly uncomfortable, I know it. Draco is too predictable for his own good. Pity.

A silence has fallen between us, one that is dark and filled with suspicion. Draco cannot see what effect this is having upon me, his girlfriend. It makes me wonder…

_Does he even know me?_

They stare with curiosity, but I see it as hunger for _my _Hermione. No one else can have her… No one else.

Draco pulls her closer and I watch in fascination. Draco seems so aware to everyone's behavior, but not to mine, no. Being friends with the Dragon has its advantages. Who would expect the Silent Serpent? Who would expect Blaise Zabini?

I can't take much of this any longer. He is holding me close enough for us to be one. Ahead I can see the midnight blue eyes of Draco's friend Blaise Zabini. At least he can somewhat calm Draco down. If that's even possible.

Zabini stops in front of Hermione and I. I relax a bit. Blaise is wise enough to know my feelings about everyone's attraction to my girlfriend. He knows me well.

I nod at Draco and leave a lingering look in Hermione's eyes. Draco notices nothing.

"Hermione."

"Blaise." I respond somewhat breathlessly. Lust, that is what I feel. _All _ that I feel for the man in front of me.

"Draco," he begins. "Professor Snape requires your assistance." I'm shocked at this.

"Do you know what for?"

"No. He mentioned nothing." Fair enough

"Watch over her for me will you?" He whispers as he walks towards the castle, everyone moving quickly from his path. They all fear him, and he likes it.

I know that that was all a lie. Snape never needs help, with anything! I'm somewhat relieved. Blaise is the only friend I have since Draco drove them all away.

I walk back angrily. Snape needed help with nothing, but Blaise wouldn't lie to me. Would he? Of course not. Maybe it was revenge on my father through me. Their fights have been becoming more frequent, like an old married couple. I miss mother. I wish she was back.

"Thank you." The words protruding from her delicate mouth cause me to look at her with lust. She is beautiful and Draco is foolishly driving her away. I will take his place at the ball. By then, it will all be over.

He leans toward me and places a soft kiss upon my lips. If Draco knew… I can't bear to think about it.

I'm almost there. I wonder if anyone tried anything with Hermione. A stupid act in my opinion. They all know where it will leave them. On the brink of death.

I look into the confused hazel orbs before me. She is so innocent, so pure. I am obsessed.

Blaise is so different Draco. I loved the man, but his actions have dwindled that away. The flame that was once lit, extinguished long ago. All because he feels…

Hermione doesn't love me as much as she once did. I know it. If she left me however, I would be lost, alone. But this can't end. What I do is out of love, although it may seem... Possessive.

Now. This is the beginning of a story of lust, love, and betrayal. The only question is. What will Hermione choose? Possession or Obsession?

**Authors Note: It's so late right now, but I like how this turned out. It leads up to the one-shot sequel. I wrote this because I'm going through a stage of writer's block and maybe if I get the plot bunnies out of the way I'll be able to write again… Maybe, maybe not. Review!**


End file.
